A Story by Rin!
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE!...Meaningless arguments, lots of chasing, jealousy, and a lot of randomness... and whats this? a bizarre little bunny creature with a scythe? What have Inuyasha and the others gotten themselves into now?... Read and Review Plz!
1. rin's introduction

Disclaimer: (sigh)... I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters...waaa

**While Sesshomaru goes to fight Inuyasha or search for Naraku he usually leaves Rin somewhere safe. And although she may be safe Rin, of course, must get bored sometimes just sitting around and waiting for her Lord Fluffy to return. So while waiting Rin creates little stories to pass the time. I've brought Rin here with me today so she can share one of her little stories with all of us. ENJOY!**

**A story by Rin**

_**RIN: **_

_Hello everyone! It's me! the o so adorable Rin! I know! You're all excited to see me. Than you. Thank you. ehehe. Anyways I came here all the way from the Feudal Era to share one of my best stories with all of you. When Lord Fluffy Sama goes away for some reason he usualy leaves me some place safe with Jaken. Although I don't know why he thinks I'll be safe with that stupid toad, Jaken. That idiot could barely protect the life of a little kitty! Seriously! Just the other day I almost fell of a cliff thanks to that Baka!_

_Sesshomaru: "What do you mean you almost fell off a cliff! (stares angrily at Jaken)"_

_Jaken: "Um...well..you see me Lord...It's not my fault! She's the one that was playing too close to the edge!"_

_Sesshomaru: "And why did you allow her to play close to the edge?"_

_Jaken: "Um...Um...HELP!(starts running for his life)"_

_Rin: "Hey! Would you two shut up! I'm trying to tell these people about my fabulous stories!" (BOOM! CRASH! KABOOM! Sesshomaru throws Jaken straight at the wall and sits down calmly next to Rin)_

_Sesshomaru: "Alright, Rin, you may continue now."_

_Rin: "Well its about time! Anyway like I was saying---"_

_Sesshomaru: "You know you could thank me once in a while for beating up Jaken for you when he doesn't treat you properly."_

_Rin: (stares at Sesshomaru annoyed) "Shouldn't you be busy somewhere trying to kill your brother, Inuyasha?"_

_Sesshomaru: "No. He's coming here to hear your story too."_

_Inuyasha: "Hey Rin! Hey Sesshomaru! I thought you said Rin was supposed to be telling a story?"_

_Rin: "Well I'm trying to!"_

_Inuyasha: "So what are you waiting for? Get to the story."_

_Sesshomaru: "Rin, he's right. The people came here to hear a story and if you don't get to it soon everyone will become very impatient."_

_Inuyasha: "Ha! I think they are already impatient!"_

_Rin: "Would...you..both...JUST SHUT THE FREAKIN HELL UP SO I CAN GET TO THE FREAKIN STORY!"_

_Inuyasha & Sesshomaru: "..."_

_Rin: "THANK YOU! (sigh) (calming down) (smile) Ok...As I was saying. Lord Sesshomaru goes off somewhere and leaves me with Jaken. When Jaken gets to the point where I've annoyed him so much that it's not even funny anymore, I make up little stories to pass my time. The story I'm going to tell all of you is one of my favorite. It is called **"Gimmie Back My Sword!"** Now without any more interrupitions get ready to here this fabulous story! Here we go! YEY!_

_**I know. I know, This chapter was very short, but fear not! This is only Rin's little introduction. There is more to come in the upcoming chapters! Hope everyone liked it. Plz review and prepare yourself for the next chapter in which Rin will Finally start her story. don't get mad at her for taking so long to get to it. It was Inuyasha & Sesshomaru's fault! They kept interrupting her! ehehe well thats it for now! SEE YA!**_


	2. bishonen

**Hey everybody! I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been very busy these past couple of days. Anyways the important thing is that I'm back with chapter two of "A Story by Rin"! Yey! In this chapter Rin will actually start telling her stories, however, before that who knows. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru might interupt her again. We all hope they don't right? Well as I said who knows. When it comes to these people anything can happen.**

**Ok now without any more blabbing from me lets get on to the story! Yey!**

* * *

Rin: "Alright everyone! You've waited long enough! Now prepare to hear my fabulous story called 'Gimm---" 

Sesshomaru: "Where is Jaken?"

Rin:(sigh) Not this again. "Jaken got out of the wall you threw him in and was very angry so he decided to go home!"

Sesshomaru: "Alright. I was just asking. You didn't have to yell."

Inuyasha: "Yeah, and will you get on with the story I'm getting tired of waiting for you to start."

Rin: (very evil angry stare)

Inuyasha &Sesshomaru: "..."

Rin: "Everyone. My story. **"Gimmie back my Sword!"** Enjoy!"

_**A Story by Rin:** It was just another normal day for the Inuyasha gang. Except that Sesshomaru had come along and stolen Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga! Now Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest were trying to find him so they could get the sword back. However, they had already been traveling for about 5 hours and still hadn't seen even one single sign of Sesshomaru. It was getting late so they all decided to stop and rest for the night. While sitting around the fire Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango started arguing. They were arguing over who was more bishonen(looked like a girl), Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Sango were saying that Sesshomaru was more bishonen while Miroku said Inuyasha, and Kagome said they were both equally bishonen. Shippo just sat there for a while looking at them with an annoyed face and was thinking 'man...this is such a stupid arguement.' Soon he got tired of listening to their ridiculous little fight so he left the campsite to try to find someone he could play with that wouldn't care about something as dumb as this._

Rin: "Hey everybody. Sorry to cut into the story like this, but I'm just wondering if any of you have noticed that while talking about Inuyasha and the rest and saying that they are stupid for talking about something like who looks more like a girl, Shippo is being the really stupid one because he's trying to find someone to play with in the middle of a forest at around 11:45 pm according to kagome's watch! Kinda slow if you ask me. Ok well once again sorry for cutting into the story. Let's continue shall we?

Sesshomaru: "And you're saying that Inuyasha and I were interrupting..."

_**A Story by Rin:** "Why do they care so much about who looks like a girl?" Shippo asked himself. "It's really stupid. Now, I wonder if there is anyone around that I can play with? Hmmm...it's kinda too dark to see. Oh well! I'm sure there is someone around. I just have to find them, and when I do I can talk to them about more important things in life. he he." _

_Back at the campsite the rest of them were still arguing. "I do not look like a girl!" shouted Inuyasha with anger. "My brother may be bishonen, but I certainly am not!"_

_"Yes you are!" shouted Sango. "It's just that Sesshomaru is more bishonen than you!"_

_"No he isn't! Inuyasha is the most bishonen out of the two of them!" exclaimed Miroku._

_"No, Sesshomaru is!" corrected Sango. "He has much longer hair, what looks like red makeup on his eyelids, dresses kinda like a girl, and moves and acts in a much more feminine manner than Inuyasha!"_

_"Thank you!" came a relieved thanks from Inuyasha._

_"However...still...Inuyasha looks like a girl too if you ask me."_

_"Well nobody asked you Sango!" yelled Inuyasha annoyed._

_"Actually, I believe they are both equally bishonen." said Kagome._

_"GRrrrrrrr. Kagome, how many times do I have to repeat myself...I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL! OR DRESS LIKE ONE! OR CERTAINLY NOT ACT LIKE ONE!"_

_"Well no one said you dressed or acted like one!" stated kagome_

_"Yeah...well...oh shut up! I'm just trying to prove a point!" said Inuyasha uncertainly._

_"Well ,my friend, I think you're failing at it." said Miroku in an unencouraging manner. BAM! Inuyasha wacked Miroku across the head knocking him straight into the ground face first._

_"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"_

_"AHHHH!" CRASH! "uhhh...What did you do that for?" asked Inuyasha, trying to pull himself out of the ground._

_"You baka! Why did you hit Miroku! He didn't do anything to you! All he said was that you were failing at trying to prove your point and he was right!"_

_"Why Kagome, thank you so much for sticking up for me like that. You must truly care about me. Well fear not I shall repay you for your generosity." said Miroku in a very perverted tone while reaching for Kagome's butt._

_"KIAHHHHHHH! you damn pervert!" SLAP! BAM! POW! BOOM! kagome stated beating up Miroku. In a second Sango joined in. She was extremely mad at Miroku. More mad than Kagome even though he only touched Kagome and not her._

_Soon after their arguments were over and they started calming down, they sat down around the fire and began to eat their dinner. Shippo had returned to the campsite a few minutes ago and was very dissapointed because he couldn't find anyone to play with. BONK!_

_"OWWW! What did you do that for, Inuyasha!" asked Shippo while rubbing the bump on his head._

_"You idiot! It's the middle of the night and we're deep in a freakin dark forest! Do you really think there would be anyone around to play with?"_

_"You know Shippo, usually I would make Inuyasha sit for hitting you, but he's right...for once." said kagome before she took a drink of her coke._

_"Thank you and...hey!...what do you mean 'for once'...grrr u."_

_After a while it got quiet. Kagome was happily sitting and staring at the stars through the treetops, and thinking about how glad she was that she was able to persuade Inuyasha to stop his searching and take a rest. It took quite a few sit comands and yelling, but luckily he gave in. Kagome was very glad because she was getting tired. She was glad even though when they did stop they all got into the 'bishonen' argument. Soon after a few more moments of nothing, but silence, Miroku suddenly spoke up. "You know, Shippo looks like a girl, too."_

_"Oh, don't start that again!" complained Sango._

_"Alright, alright I'm just saying."_

_"Well don't say anything!" shouted Inuyasha while continuing to pace back and forth. _

_"What's with you, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, worried, wondering what was on his mind to cause him to be so uneasy. Inuyasha didn't say anything and Kagome knew it would be no use to try to force any explanation out of him, so she decided not to worry about it too much unless he started acting really strange. He was probably just wondering about what Sesshomaru could do with the Tetsusaiga in his possession. It became extremely late and everyone was tired and fell asleep except for Inuyasha who was still worried about his sword._

Inuyasha: "Hey what did you mean 'worried about my sword'? I would never worry about my sword! I would worry about Sesshomaru having my sword in his possession! He could hurt himself!"

Rin: "ahahahahaha..."

Sesshomaru: (stare) "What do you mean hurt myself? I am an excellent swordsman! I would never be stupid enough to make a mistake and hurt myself with a sword!"

Inuyasha: "I didn't mean 'accidently'. I know you're a great swordsman. I meant that you would take the sword and hurt yourself with it for no reason."

Sesshomaru: "...And why on earth would I do such a ridiculous thing like that?"

Inuyasha: "Because you're weird."

Sesshomaru: (cold stare)

Inuyasha: "..."

Rin: "Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. You will have to come back again later to hear the rest. Bye for now everyone! Hope to see you all again soon! Later!

* * *

**Well as Rin just said thats it for now. Hope to get some good reviews soon! Until next time...Bye everyone!-**


	3. hurry up! hurry up!

**Heyyy Everyone! Yes, Yes. I know it has been like _forever_ since I have updated this story, but I've been extremely busy with school work. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. When we last left off, Inuyasha and the gang had set up camp and had gone to sleep for the night except for Inuyasha who was worried about what Sesshomaru would do now that he has the tetsusaiga in his possession.**

**Now lets continue, shall we?...yes we shall!**

* * *

_Rin: "Wow! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well here we go again into another fabulous chapter of my amazing story! Weeeeeee!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Amazing? Who ever said this story was amazing?"_

_Inuyasha: "Well you're in it. So if you're saying it's not amazing doesn't that mean that you're saying that you're not amazing?"_

_Sesshomaru: "...I will slap you!"_

_Rin: "Anywhozes...My Story! Chapter 3! Woooo!Thank you! Thank you!"_

_**A Story by Rin:**After the long, restless night Inuyasha was eager to find Sesshomaru and regain possession of Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha and the rest of them were now on their search again. They had only been traveling for less than an hour, but were already tired. Everyone except for Inuyasha. "Come on! Hurry up!" yelled Inuyasha urging everyone to pick up the pase even though they were already practically running. "Rrrr. I should just search for Sesshomaru on my own. All you people are doing is slowing me down! Hurry up!"_

_"Dammit Inuyasha! Shut the hell up!" yelled Kagome, angry and annoyed. "We're going as past as we can!"_

_"Well the fastest that you can go is not fast enough!" shouted Inuyasha impatiently._

_"Please Inuyasha, can we take a rest? My legs hurt! I'm not used to pedling this fast!" said Kagome._

_"Well then get off that stupid bike of yours and walk!"_

_"Like that will help! i said my legs hurt! Which means I need a rest!"_

_"Too bad! Now lets go!...Wait...Where is Miroku?" As Inuyasha looks around to find the monk he sees Miroku walking up to a young woman picking flowers in a field. "Rrrrrrr..."_

_"Why hello there," said Miroku with a perverted smile on his face. Slowly ha takes the lady's hands into his. "My you are beautiful."_

_"Uhhhh...Thanks." said the woman not sure of what exactly was going on._

_"I know for a fact you will become a fantastic mother one day."_

_"Really? Well thanks. I hope I will one day." she says happily smiling._

_"Is that so?" asked Miroku, liking where this was going. "Well then, would you do me the honors and bear my child?"_

_"W-WHAT? Y-You can't be serious!"_

_"MIROKU!"_

_"W-What. Sango...Sango calm down. It's not what it looks like!" said Miroku beginning to panic as Sabgo raised her boomerang bone. "Sango! NOOO! HELLLLP!" As he ran for his life, Sango chased after him swearing that she would kill him. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo ran after her trying to stop her from seriously hurting Miroku. Afew minutes later they caught up with her and Miroku. Miroku was against a tree ready to scramble up it if necessary. Sango was hovering over him ready to strike. "Now Sango, we can work this out very easily without the need for violence."_

_"OH shut up!" Just before Sango was about to strike, Kagome jumped between her and Miroku and began to try to calm Sango down._

_"Sango, although I do agree that Miroku deserves this," kagome turns and gives Miroku an accusing stare._

_"Ehehe..."_

_"You really need to calm down. You-"_

_"Besides we have more important things to do than punish Miroku for his stupid perverted ways. Things like...finding Sesshomaru and getting my sword back!" exclaimed Inuyasha having lost all of his patience. The others noticed he was beginning to become very angry so they agreed to drop the situation and continue their search once again, fearing that if they did not Inuyasha would turn into his demonic form. After the last time, they did not want to go through that experience again. It was just far too horrifying, however Inuyasha did not have any recollection of what had happened or what he ahd done. That was probably for the better. Kagome did not want Inuyasha to know what he had done. Even though he begged for her to tell him, she just couldn't bear it. It hurt too much to even think about it, especially thiniking about the mothers that were on their knees crying their hearts out and wishing to be killed as well. "How many timess do I have to tell all of you to hurry up!"_

_"We're coming! Calm down, Inuyasha!" said Kagome. She was getting very close to giving the "sit" command._

_"Grrrr! how the hell am I supposed to calm down when my stupid brother has my stupid sword and is probably using its stupid powers to destroy everthing in his stupid way!"_

_"If your sword and its powers are so stupid, Inuyasha, then why do you want your sword back so badly?" asked a voice from down the road._

_"SESSHOMARU!"_

_Rin: "Ooooo. Sesshomaru has finally entered the story! What do you all think will happen next? ehehe"_

_Inuyasha: "What? You're stopping right there!"_

_Rin: "Yes I am! why? Do you have a problem with that?"  
_

_Inuyasha: "Yes! Sesshomaru shows up and boom! thats it! so now what?"_

_Rin: "Now you wait for the next chapter!" (smiles)_

_Inuyasha: "Thats stupid. Everyone obviously wants to know what happens next so you might as well tell them!"_

_Rin:"Well whats the fun of that?"_

_Inuyasha:"To know what happens and to get to the end of the freakin story!"_

_Rin:"... You are so impatient! Well too bad! this is my story so I'll tell it how I want to tell it!"_

_Sesshomaru: Speaking of your story, Rin. Why did it have to take up to chapter three for me to finally make my entrance into the story?"_

_Rin:"Well i would have probably been able to have you in the story by chapter two...maybe even chapter one if you and Inuyasha didn't interrupt me so much!"_

_Sesshomaru:"I am not the one that started it. it was all Inuyasha's fault."_

_Inuyasha:"You freakin liar!"_

_Sesshomaru:"Iam not a liar!"_

_Inuyasha:"See! You just did it again. You just liad again."_

_Sesshomaru:"What do you mean!"_

_Inuyasha:"You just liad about not being a liar!"_

_Sesshomaru:"I did not!"_

_Inuyasha:"See? You did it again!"_

_Sesshomaru:" Inuyasha, if you do not shut up I will disown you for all eternity."_

_Inuyasha: "...Liar..."_

_Sesshomaru: "THATS IT!"_

_Inuyasha: "AHHHHHHH!"(starts running for his life)_

_Sesshomaru:"YOU BETTER RUN YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PUPPY!"_

_BOOOOOM! CRASH! KABOOM! SQUEAK!_

_Rin: "Um...ok...This is the end of chapter three. Hope to see everyone back soon for chapter four! In that chapter we all get to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru share a romantic kiss!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?"_

_Rin:"Ehehehe. I was just kidding! hehehehe"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru begin to calm down._

_Rin:"Or was I?" (devious grin)_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"_

_Rin:(running away from Inuyasha and sesshomaru) "OK well I gotta go! Bye everyone! See you next time!"_

* * *

**Was Rin really only joking or did she actually mean it? Are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gonna kiss? hmmm. well I 'll leave that for you all to decide! should they kiss or shouldnt they? hmmmm. only your reviews, so review soon,and my decision will tell...mostly my decision will tell but yea. SEE YA!**


	4. to kiss? or not to kiss?

**Hello eveyrone! I'm back! Doesn't that just make you so happy?. ehe yea I kno. anyways prepare for chapter four!**

_Rin: "Hello again! Is everyone ready for chapter four? ehe"_

_Inuyasha: "They've been ready for like over a week now..."_

_Rin:"Shut up Inuyasha. No one cares about your opinions."_

_Sesshomaru:"I do."_

_Inuyasha:"Why thank you Sesshomaru. What a strangly kind thing of you to say."_

_Sesshomaru: (slowly turns to Inuyasha) "And what do you mean 'strangly'?"_

_Inuyasha: "Well its just that for you to be so kind is a strange thing. You're usually a very mean emotionless person."_

_Rin:"Like you are any better..."_

_Inuyasha: "I am better! Better than you, better than Sesshomaru, and way better than this stupid little story of yours!"_

_Rin: (tears in her eyes) "You think my story is stupid? Waaaaaa!"_

_Sesshomaru:"Now look what you did you bastard!"_

_Inuyasha: "Oh shut the hell up, Sesshomaru! You know as well as I do that she is faking it!"_

_Sesshomaru:"True. but I was trying to make you feel bad."_

_Rin: (suddenly stops crying) "Too bad it didn't work."_

_Inuyasha: "See? I told you she was faking it."_

_Sessomaru: "Can we just get on with the story?"_

_Rin:"Of course! And now the time you have all been waiting for! Chapter four! Enjoy!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru:"What she said!"_

_**A Story by Rin:**"SESSHOMARU!"_

_"Why, its a pleasure to see you again as well my dear little brother. I've missed you so much!" said Sesshomaru in a pleasant voice. He was wearing a long purple kimono with a black sash._

_"Um...Inuyasha? Is Sesshomaru ok? He's acting awfully strange." stated Kagome explicitly. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo nodded in agreement._

_"What are you talking about?"asked Inuyasha confuzed. "Sesshomaru has always acted like this. Well...ok...not around any of you, but this is normal."_

_Kagome stared at Inuyasha confuzed,"You mean its normal for him to wear a purple womens kimono and act so feminine?"_

_"Yes. He's a crossdresser!"_

_"WHAT!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo exclaimed in amazement._

_"I KNEW IT!" shouted Kagome as she stared at Sesshomaru._

_"What do you mean you knew?" asked Miroku still stunned at what Inuysha just said._

_"Well wasn't it obvious?" exclaimed kagome._

_"That is so wrong..."said Sango thinking this was a joke._

_"What do you mean!" shouted Kagome. "This is fabulous! Crossdressers are awesome!" Sesshomaru smiled elegantly._

_"Ok, Ok, OK, Now lets get on with this. Sesshomaru!" shouted Inuyasha with anger."Gimme back my sword!"_

_"I thought you said it was stupid."_

_"Rrrrr...Forget what I said! Just gimme back my sword before I kill you!"_

_"You know it isn't very nice of you to threaten your dear brother like that."_

_"Nice?What the hell do you know about nice? You're the one that is always trying to kill me and you stole my sword!"_

_Sesshomaru had a fake confuzed look on his face. "Sword? What sword? Do you mean your sword? Why I would never evan dream of taking your beloved sword. Just what kind of cruel person do you think I am?"_

_"Rrrrrrrrr..."_

_"What are you so mad about?"_

_"Damn it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was getting to his last nerves. If Sesshomaru was not going to give him his sword back then Inuyasha had no choise but to fight him for it. "Allright, fine! If you wont had over my Tetsusaiga then I'll just have to take it from you by force! Take this!" Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru and was about to slice him with his long pointy talons, but Sesshomaru dodged with ease and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. He pulled Inuyasha close to him._

_"Must we fight, little brother? Can't we go at least a day without baring fangs at each other?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about! Why are you acting this freakin way, Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha as he tryed to escape his brothers grasp, but it was no use.Sesshomaru was just too strong. He dragged Inuyasha even closer to him. Now their faces were only a few centimeters apart._

_"Uh...Sesshomaru's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?" asked Miroku in a nervous voice._

_"Oh, look at the pretty birdie!" said Sango trying to avoid staring at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru._

_"Do it! Do it! Do it!" shouted Kagome as she gazed upon the two gorgeous brother's._

_"Kagome are you crazy! You actually want them to kiss?" asked Shippo._

_"Of course I do! Guys kissing guys is the sexiest thing of all!"_

_"Sesshomaru! Don't even dare!" yelled Inuyasha trying to get away from Sesshomaru's tender lips._

_"Why? You know you want me to!"_

_"No I don't! This is wrong! Totally and completely wrong! Even more wrong then Jakotsu trying to kiss me!"_

_"Well Kagome said this was the sexiest thing of all, so I must fullfill her desire to see us kissing!"_

_"NO YOU DON'T! SOMEONE STOP HIM!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru:"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"_

_Rin:"Ehe. Yes? Is something wrong?" (smile)_

_Inuyasha: "If Sesshomaru seriously kisses me in this damn story I swear I will kill you!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Although I agree with Inuyasha that we absolutely must not kiss---"_

_Inuyasha:"Thank you!"_

_Sesshomaru:"---I don't think that it's such a bad thing."_

_Inuyasha:"Not bad! Not bad! How in the world is that not bad?"_

_Sesshomaru: "Well it's not like it would be our first time..."_

_Inuyasha: "Shhhhuuussshhh! People are still reading the story!"_

_Rin: "No they're not. This chapter ended when you said 'NO YOU DONT! SOMEONE STOP HIM!'"_

_Inuyasha: "WHAT?"_

_Sesshomaru: "Yes, but as Inuyasha said there are still people here."_

_Inuyasha: "THen why the hell did you tell them that we actually have kissed before!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Because it's the truth, and as you know I am a man of honor and truth."_

_Inuyasha and Rin:"..."_

_Rin: "Uhh...yea...sure...anyways as I said this is the end of chapter 4! In the next chapter you will find out what actually happens between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Do they really kiss? or not? Who knows? Ehe. Well I sertainly do, but I'm not telling until chapter 5. Sess you soon everyone!"_

_Inuyasha: "Yea, See ya later my peeps!...Sesshomaru...What are you doing?"_

_Sesshomaru: (posing in front of the mirror) "Nothing. Leave me alone."_

_Inuyasha:"Okay..." (gets up, walks over to the mirror and starts posing as well)"Damn! I am sexy!"_

_Sesshomaru: "You sure are."_

_Inuyasha:"Yes, but I could never be as sexy as you!"_

_Rin:"Um...yea..well...See ya in chapter 5 everyone!"_

_**Do not fear my fateful readers! I shall return soon with the next chapter! plz review!**_


	5. Chasing!

**Yey! Chapter 5! Alright everyone lets not waste any time! On with the story!**

_Rin: "Hey everyone! We're back! Yey!"_

_Inuyasha:"Yea, finally."_

_Sesshomaru: "Oh shut up you stupid little puppy!"_

_Inuyasha: "Hey if anyone here is a stupid little puppy it's you!"_

_Sesshomaru: (not paying attention to Inuyasha) "I'm hungry...I'll be right back." (jumps over the couch and goes to the mini fridge and pulls out some icecream. gets a spoon and sits back down)_

_Inuyasha: "Were you listening to me!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Was I supposed to?"_

_Inuyasha: "-sigh- Rin, just get on with the story..."_

_Rin: "But I'm eating ice cream with Fluffy."_

_Inuyasha: "...I will slap both of you!"_

_Rin: "Fine! OK! I'll continue the story!"_

_Sesshomaru: "And I'll just sit here and eat my cookie dough icecream and pretend to be listening."_

_Rin: "Pretend! What do you mean pretend!"_

_Inuyasha: "It was a joke! Damn! You are slow today, Rin!"_

_Rin: "-sigh- Yeah I know. It's a srange day for me today."_

_Sesshomaru: "I thought everyday was a strange day when it came to you,Rin."_

_Inuyasha:"Ha-ha!"_

_Rin:"Ok. Well. While ignoring the existence of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru let's continue this story with chapter 5!"_

_**A Story by Rin:** "NO YOU DON'T! SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Inuyasha struggled against Sesshomaru with all is might. Finally he managed to get free. "Damn you Sesshomaru! Prepare to meet the wind scar!" Inuyasha reached for his sword, but remembered that Sesshomaru had it. "Damn it! I want my sword! I want it! I want it! I want it! Grrrrrrrr!"_

_"My darling little brother!" said Sesshomaru," You are so adorable when you start whining!"_

_"...I will slap you! I mean it, Sesshomaru! I will slap you if you don't quit acting like a freakin gay, crossdressor, type person thing!"_

_"You're threatening me again, Inuyasha. You are such a cruel person!"_

_"Right now it is even harder to believe that they are related," said Miroku. The way sesshomaru was acting made him feel extremely uncomfortable._

_"And what, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?" asked Sesshomaru. He walked elegantly up to Miroku and stared at him directly._

_"Um...well...um...Sango help!" Miroku jumped and hid behind Miroku._

_"Miroku? What the hell are you so afraid of?" asked Sango._

_"IT!" Miroku pointed at Sesshomaru._

_"Miroku! Quit being mean to my brother!" yelled Inuyasha._

_"WHAT!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome were surprised to hear that from Inuyasha._

_"Awww. You are so kind to me my dear little brother!" sesshomaru ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug._

_"Okay, I seriously think you've been hanging around jakotsu a little too long!"_

_"-sigh- I know." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and stopped acting so feminine-like._

_"Can I have my sword now?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not? Whhhhyyyyyy?"_

_"...Because I forgot where I put it."_

_"WHHAAATTTT! You lost my sword?"_

_"Well now I wouldn't say 'lost'...its just that...ok yeah I lost it!"_

_"-sigh- I hate you!"_

_"I love you too!"_

_A few seconds later they all heard a noise. It was a little girl laughing followed by another person screaming at the little laughing girl. "Rin! Rin! You little brat! Give me back the Tetsusaiga! If Sesshomaru-sama finds you messing around with it he'll kill us both! You now that ia a powerful and dangerous sword! Rin! Are you listening to me? Get back here! I mean it Rin! Give me the sword!"_

_"Hahahaha! Not until you catch me, Jaken!" replied Rin._

Rin:"Yey! Finally after four or something long chapters I finally appear in my story! Yes! That's right everyone! I'm in my own story! You know it's not a good story unless I'm in it! Right?...Right?...Right? Hey! Fine! Be that way!"

Inuyasha:"Hehehehe."

Sesshomaru: "Shut up, Rin. You're annoying me...again. Back to the story. Now!"

Rin:" I hate you both..."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: "We love you too!"

_"You little, damn, freakin, brat! I said give me the Tetsusaiga!" Jaken was furious. "Sesshomaru-sama will kill you if he finds out that you will not obey me!"_

_"No he won't!"_

_"Oh really? Well can you prove it!"_

_"Yes I can!"_

_"Really? How!"_

_"Cuz he's right over there! and he would never kill me! you maybe! but never me!"_

_"Sesshomaru-sama, aren't you going to do anything about her!"_

_"Of course. Rin, give me the Tetsusaiga," ordered Sesshomaru._

_"Ok. here." Rin handed over the Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru and was becoming a little sad and bored now._

_Sesshomaru stared into her little brown eyes and knew how she felt. "Here, Rin, play with this." He yanked Miroku's staff out of Miroku's hand and gave it to Rin._

_"Yey!"said Rin happily. She took the staff and started running._

_"Hey get back here and return my staff!" shouted Miroku as he ran after the happy little girl. "You're gonna pay for this, Sesshomaru! Just wait until I retrieve my staff from that little brat! I swear you will pay!"_

_"Why does everyone keep calling me a brat!" asked Rin anoyed that she's been called a brat for like the hundreath time in less than a day. As Miroku chased Rin, Shippo began laughing. Jaken was also enjoying watching watching this because for once someone else had to chase Rin._

_"Okay. Enough of this. Sesshomaru, Give me my sword...NOW!" demanded Inuyasha._

_"No! You'll have to catch me first!" Sesshomaru said with a sly smile on his face as he began running away from a very angry and pissed off Inuyasha._

_"Sesshomaru! I will kill you!"_

_Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Jaken sat down and enjoyably watched Miroku chase Rin and Inuyasha chase Sesshomaru. Kagome set up a picnic for the four of them with lots of food out. A few hours later all the food was gone. Miroku was still trying to get his staff back from the annoying little eight year old, Rin, and Inuyasha was still trying to get his sword back from his peculiar brother, Sesshomaru._

_"Wow. They're still at it." said Shippo._

_"Yeah, you would think that after three hours they would have gotten tired." siad Sango._

_"Nope. Not Rin and Sesshomaru. They can keep going at this for as long as they want, but I am surprised that Miroku and Inuyasha haven't given up. They are quite persistent."_

_"So now what do we do? All the food is gone." asked kgaome._

_"I'm not sure," said Sango, "Oh wait! Do you have that computer laptop thingy with you, Kagome?"_

_"Yea! I do!"_

_"Computer...laptop...thing?" Jaken wasn't sure what they were talking about. Kagome got her laptop from her backpack and began showing Jaken and the rest how it worked and what you could do on it. Surprisingly even though she was in the feudal era, Kagome was still sble to get online. The others were amazed by what they saw on the laptop. Later on in the day Kagome had to turn off her computer because the batteries were dying._

_" I knew I should have charged it before I came here!" exclaimed Kagome._

_Since there was nothing else to do the four of them decided to keep watching the chase, but to their disappointment it had ended. Miroku had given up on chasing Rin seeing that it was pointless. Because of him giving up on the chase Rin had no reason for keeping Miroku's staff anymore. She returned it to Miroku and to her surprise Miroku gave her a lollipop he was hiding from Shippo._

_"Hey! That was mine!" whinned Shippo._

_"Shut up Shippo!" shouted Miroku._

_"Mmmmm. This is yummy! Thank you Miroku! I'm sorry for taking your staff and making you chase me to get it back."_

_"Awwwww. That's ok Rin. You know you are actually quite adorable. So sweet, inocent, adn in a few years you will be able to have kids right?"_

_Rin stared at him in confusion. "Um...yeah..."_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru overheard the conversation between Miroku and Rin and stopped their chase. They ran up to Miroku and Rin to figure out what Miroku was actually talking about._

_"I am prepared to wait." said Miroku with a perverted smile on his face._

_"Wait? Wait for what?" Rin was becoming very nervous. She began backing away from Miroku and hid behind Sesshomaru. "Fluffy! He's scaring me!"_

_"Miroku!" Inuyasha was ready to smack him across the head._

_"ehehe. What? You don't think that I was thinking about--"_

_"So what were you thinking about?" asked Sesshomaru. His eyes began turning red._

_"Um...uh...well...ehe...Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Miroku turned and ran for his life, but it was useless. Inuyasha caught up with him in an instant and banged him on the head. Miroku fell unconscious on the ground._

_"Thank you Inuyasha!" said Rin._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now back to my first priority."_

_"First priority?" asked Sesshomaru. "Now what might that be my lovely little brother?"_

_"Grrrr. Quit acting clueless! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"_

_"No I don't!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"No I don't!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"No I don't"_

_"Yes you- damn it! Just gimme back my sword already!"_

_Rin:"Wow. Funny chapter. The scene with me and Miroku kinda creeps me out, but I just had to include it so I could have a good reason for making Inuyasha hit him!"_

_Inuyasha:"Yey! I got to hit Miroku! I'm starting to really enjoy this story, Rin. You are doing a great job!"_

_Rin:"Yey! Yey! Yey!"_

_Sesshomaru: "I ran out of cookie dough ice cream..."_

_Inuyasha and Rin: "-sigh- you're hopeless Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru: "Yes you two are."_

_Inuyasha:"You know I would be mad right now, but I got to hit Miroku and make him unconscious so I'll be good for the end of this chapter!"_

_Sesshomaru:"And you call me a liar. Shame on you Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha:"Grr you Sesshomaru...grr you."_

_Rin: "Ehe. Well we'll be back in a little while with chapter 6. Be patient everyone! The more patient you are the more we have time to make the next chapter better and better for all of you out there! Bye! Bye!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: "Later!"_

**In the upcoming chapter will Inuyasha finally get his sword back or will there be a little twist? Will Miroku ragain consciousness or not? And what is the strange sound coming from Kgaome's backpack? So many unanswered questions...**


	6. More chasing!

**Yes, I know, I know, how could I possibly make all my beloved readers wait for the next chapter for so long? Well I apologize to all of you! Now lets get to this chapter before I start blabbing about meaningless things that do not have anything to do with this chapter or even the entire story...**

_killingperfectionbeauty:"Um...ehe...Rin! Rin! Wake up!"_

_Rin:"Huh?...Wha? Oh! ok! -yawn- Hey everybody welcome back! are you all prepared for the-...Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Wake up!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: "Wha? Huh?"_

_Rin: "Get up! It's time for chapter 6!"_

_Inuyasha: "-yawn-...-yawn again-...Well it's about time! How long have we been here waiting?"_

_Sesshomaru: "We would have gotten to this chapter sooner if it were'nt for a certain lazy, procrastinating writer.(annoyed stare)"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Waaaaaaah! Oh, please don't be upset with me Lord Fluffy! I'm sorry!"_

_Sesshomaru: "-sigh- Ok, but only under one condition!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Anything! Anything!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Never...EVER...call me Lord Fluffy again!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "I promise! I will never call you Lord-...THAT again!(crosses fingers behind back)"_

_Rin: "Um...Ok...And now! it's finally time for-"_

_Inuyasha: "I'm hungry."_

_Rin: "You're also interupting me again! I thought we solved this problem like three chapters ago!"_

_Inuyasha: "Nope!...Damn it! Quit touching my ears!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Awwwww! But they are soooooo cute!"_

_Rin: "-deep sigh- Ok. Before I get interrupted again-"_

_Sesshomaru: "Hey, Rin, do we have anymore cookie dough ice cream?"_

_Rin: "grrr...yes Sesshomaru...there is..."_

_Sesshomaru: "Yey!" (runs off to get ice cream)_

_Rin: "And now...while Fluffy gets his ice cream...and killingperfectionbeauty continues playing with Inuyasha's ears lets get on with chapter 6! Yey!"_

_Inuyasha: "Ok! wait! I have one question. If she's still gonna be playin with my friggin ears who the hell is gonna be writing the chapter for all the readers!"_

_Rin: "...Good question!...So...whats the answer?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Um...well...um...just get on with the chapter and forget about that!...Hurry! Go!"_

_Rin: "Sounds like a good idea to me! Everybody, welcome to chapter 6!"_

_**A Story by Rin:** "Yes you do!"_

_"No I don't"_

_"Yes you- damn it! Just gimme back my sword already!"_

_"Aha! You'll have to catch Jakotsu if you want it back!"_

_"Jakotsu? What does he have to do with any of this?"_

_In an instant Jakotsu appeared out of no where. Sesshomaru quickly tossed the Tetsusaiga to him. Inuyasha became very agrivated as he chased Jakotsu, trying ot get as close to him as possible to get the Tetsusaiga back, yet not close enough for Jakotsu to be able to reach out and pull Inuyasha into a big, loving hug. While Inuyasha and Jakotsu's chase continued Sesshomaru and Rin sat down with Kagome and the others to watch. Shippo shared the new crayons he got from kagome with Rin and they beagn drawing cute little pictures. _

_Sango brushed Kirara's fur and Kagome painted Sesshomaru's nails with her sparkly, pink nail polish. Miroku had luckily regained consciousness a few minutes later and sat with the others. However, he had an extreme headache thanks to Inuyasha. _

_"Come on Jakotsu! Just gimme back my sword!"_

_"No, no, no!" replied Jakotsu with a sadistic smile."If you want your sword you'll have to give me something in return!"_

_"-sigh- Fine, Jakotsu. Have it your way!" Inuyasha pulled Jakotsu close to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Jakotsu was so surprised yet so happy that he dropped the Tetsusaiga. After the kiss Inuyasha quickly reached down and picked up his sword. "Yes! Finally! My sword is back! And...um...Kagome what is that noise coming from your backpack?"_

_Kagome reached and her backpack immedietly and began searching for what was making the noise. The others stared with interest as Kagome pulled out the strange small object and began talking into it. "Hojo! Hey how are you!...Oh, nothing. Just hanging around with some friends...So how are you? Uh-huh..Uh-huh...Ahahaha. Yea"_

_"Inuyasha, who is Kagome talking to?" asked Sango. She and the others were confused. Kagome was obviously talking to someone, but ther was no one else around except them._

_"Uh...Well she's talking to a friend of hers. That guy she keeps talking about. Hojo. He's from her era."_

_"But how can she be talking to him when he's not even here?" asked Miroku._

_"Well you see that little contraption against her ear that she's talking into?" The others nodded. "Well it's called a cell phone I think. Kagome said it's a type of communication devise. You use it to talk to people who are to far away to talk to in person. She's always talking with her friends on it."_

_"Can we talk with kagome through her cell phone thingy?" asked Shippo, still a little confused in how it worked._

_"No. Of course not, cuz we don't have cell phones."_

_"Why don't we get some?" _

_"Cuz they cost a lot of money. The kind of money from Kagome's world. And we don't have that kind of money. Besides we don't even know how to use them."_

_"I'm still not sure I even know what it really is." said Sango._

_"This Saturday? Well I don't know. i kinda have to go somewhere with these friends of mine...What are there names? Um...Why do you want to know that?" kagome was still talking to Hojo._

_"Ehe. Well I just want to know who they are. You're always talking about these new friends of yours. How come I ave never met them before?"_

_"Well they live really far away...and...well...ok, I guess I can tell you they're names so you don't think I'm just making them up or something. Ehehe"_

_"Now, Kagome, you know I know you better than that. i know you would never make anything up. So what are their names?"_

_"Well there's Inuyasha, his brother Sesshomaru, that perverted guy Miroku, Sango, her pet cat Kirara, Shippo, Koga, Rin this little eight year old girl that's friends with Sesshomaru, Jaken another od Sesshomaru's companions, and the gay guy that loves Inuyasha, Jakotsu...and how about I tell you more about them and myself over that date on Saturday you were talking about?"_

_"Really? You mean you'll go? That's great! How's 7:00?"_

_"Perfect. Ok. Bye!" Kagome hung up her cell phone and began jumping up and down."Yes! Yes! I'm going on a date with Hojo this Saturday! Yes!...Wait. Saturday is tomorrow! Oh no! I have to get home, take a bath, pick out my clothes, figure out how I'm gonna do my hair and nails!" She rushed around packing up her bag. "Don't try to stop me! I'm going home and I'll be back in a few days!"_

_"Fine go. I don't care." said Inuyasha crossing his arms._

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing. You said you were going home and I said fine."_

_"Yeah, but you usually jump and try to stop me whenever I want to go home for a few days!"_

_"Oh, so do you want me to stop you from going home and going on your little date with that stupid Hojo of yours?"_

_"No! And Hojo is not stupid! He's a really nice guy and actually cares about my feelings and stuff!"_

_"More like he just wants to get you into bed!"_

_"What?"_

_"Well you're always saying some much he keeps asking you out and calling you none stop and asying how great you look all the time!"_

_"That's because he's in love with me!"_

_"You mean in love with your virgin body."_

_"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome stomped off with her bag as Inuyasha lay in a big crater._

_"Waaaaaaa! My poor little Inuyasha! Don't worry I'll make you feel all better!" Jakotsu rushed to Inuyasha's rescue._

_"Please don't!" It was too late. Jakotsu pulled Inuyasha into his lap and beagn stroking his silky hair gently. "-sigh- stupid Kagome!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep in Jakotsu's lap._

_The others sat around for a while talking, but soon became very bored. There was nothing else to do and the day was still young. For a few minutes Sesshomaru just stared at Miroku's staff and got a brilliant idea. While the pervert was staring at Sango with nasty thoughts going on throughout his mind, Sesshomaru turned towards Rin with a smile. The little girl new exactly with her Fluffy friend meant. She dropped her crayons and quietly snuck her way towards Miroku. Carefully without being noticed she pulled the staff away from the monk. Before saying anything she moved a few feet away so she would have room to start running._

_"Oh, Miroku! Look what I have!"_

_Miroku turned to see his staff being thrown uo and down in the air buy the little girl. "Damn it Rin! get back here"_

_"Ahahahahaha! catch me if yo can!"_

_"Rin! Rin! Damn it ,Rin, GIMME BACK MY STAFF!"_

_**The End! -**_

_clapping_

_Rin: "Thank you! Thank you all! I know! What a great story!"_

_Inuyasha: "Hn. I could've written a story ten times better than this thing!"_

_Rin: "Yea right! And I'm the Evil Bunny Lord from the land of the Killer Fluffy Animals!"_

_Sesshomaru: (sarcastically) "Really? Well it's a pleasure to meet you Evil Bunny Lord."_

_Rin: "I will hurt you!"_

_Sesshomaru: "I'de like to see you try!"_

_Rin: "Oh really!"_

_Inuyasha: "Hey! Hey! Hey! If there is gonna be any fighting around here I better be a part of it otherwise knock it off and politely say goodbye to all your wonderful readers!"_

_Rin: "Very well then! Thank you all for coming and listening to my story! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did! Goodbye! Luv yas!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: "Laters my peeps!"_

_Inuyasha: "So who wants to go out for pizza? I'm buying!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Sounds good to me!"_

_Rin: "Yey! Pizza!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Can I come?"_

_Inuyasha: "Of course! We couldn't go out for pizza without you."_

_killingperfectionbeauty: "Yey!(hugs Inuyasha...and Sesshomaru!) Now can I call you Lord Fluffy again?"_

_Sesshomaru: "-sigh- If you must."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Yey! Fluffy!" (gives Fuffy another loving hug)"_

_Inuyasha: "Hey! stop it! No touchy the ears! No touchy!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "But they're sooo cute!"_

_Inuyasha: "Fluffy! Make her stop!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Since when did I give you permission to call me Fluffy! That's it you're dead!" _

_(Inuyasha runs as Killingperfectionbeauty and Fluffy chase him)_

_Inuyasha: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Someone help me!"_

_Rin: "I seriously need new friends..."_

**Ta-da! And so _A Story by Rin_ has finally come to an end! I know. Why must it end? Why? Well anyways peoplez hope to get some good reviews soon. Tell me what you all thought of my story and if any of you want me to continue this story give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. Well goodbye everyone!**


	7. Welcome back!

_**Rin: "SURPRISE! **I have decided to continue A Story by Rin a little while longer. So be patient and I shall be back with the nest chapter shortly.._

_In this chapter Bankotsu shows up and makes Jakotsu a little jeolous. Uh-oh! What could Bankotsu have possibly done? Well you'll just have to find out when the next chapter is updated! Mwahahaha!_

_And what is this? Jakotsu is scheming something? What in the world is going on between these two friends?_

**_SEE YA SOON! -"_**

_**Inuyasha: **"Are you serious! We have to come back again?"_

_**Sesshomaru**: "-sigh- I thought we were done with this weeks ago…"_

_**Rin: **"Nope! Isn't that great?"_

_**Sesshomaru: **"-sigh again- No I have to go out and get me some more ice cream….I hate you Rin."_

_**Rin: **"I love you too Lord Fluffy!"_

_**Inuyasha**: "I hate this stupid story thing…"_

_**Killingperfectionbeauty:** "No you don't."_

_**Inuyasha:** "Where the hell did you come from!"_

_**Killingperfectionbeauty**: "My geometry class. We're in the computer lab and we are 'supposed' to be working on some project thingy._

_**Inuyasha:** "But instead of doing that you decided to come all the way here just to see me? Oh, how sweet!"_

_**Killingperfectionbeauty:** "Actually I came to see Lord Fluffy."_

_**Inuyasha:** "Then burn in hell!" (drops on the couch and clicks on the TV.)_

_**Killingperfectionbeauty**: "Awww! Poor puppy! I'm sorry!" (huggles Inuyasha)_

_**Rin**: "K well we'll see you soon everyone! Laters!"_

_**Killingperfectionbeauty**: "Crap! I better get out of here before my teacher busts me! _


	8. Jealousy

**Ta-da! I'm back!...Yey! Now on to the next chapter of _A Story by Rin_. In this chapter Bankotsu comes and makes Jakotsu jealous and hurt without even knowing it. And what is this? Jakotsu is scheming something? What could it possibly be? All questions will be answered shortly...I hope.OO. ehe As the writer I should know how this chapter and story ends, but I don't. I have nothing planned out for this chapter yet. I'm planning it all out as I write...er...type, so let's see where my mind takes me today! YEY!**

_Rin: "And we are back! Yey!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: "Noooooo!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Can we come back at another time? he he he"_

_Rin: "Whhhhyyyyy? Don't you like my story? Don't you want me to continue it?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Of course! Of course!...It's just that I...uh..."_

_Inuyasha: "What is it sweetie?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "I don't have any more ideas for this story! waaaaaa! My mind is a blank! And now all my wonderful readers will hate me!"_

_Inuyasha: "Awwww! Don't worry! You'll think of something! You always do! And no one is going to hate you!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "How come?"_

_Inuyasha: "Because we'll blame everything on Sesshomaru!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Ok!"_

_Sesshomaru: "You're so mean, Inuyasha! I hate you! waaaa!"_

_Rin: "Inuyasha! You made Sesshy cry! How could you!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Oh no! Sesshy! Don't cry! Inuyasha was just joking!"_

_Inuyasha: "No I wasn't."_

_Rin: "Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha: "I can't hear you!(walks away)"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: (huggles the still crying Sesshy) "If it will make you feel any better we can all blame Inuyasha for everything while he's gone."_

_Inuyasha: (rushes back) "I heard that!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Heard what my darling brother?"_

_Inuyasha: "That you were all gonna blame everything on me!...and when did you stop crying Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru: "When Killingperfectionbeauty gave me some cookie dough ice cream."_

_Rin: "Uhhh...can we get on to my story now?"_

_Killinperfectionbeauty: "No..."_

_Rin: "Whhhhyyyyy?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Because we're having way too much fun!"_

_Rin: "Waaaaaaa!"_

_Inuyasha: "Oh quit complaining Rin!"_

_Sesshomaru: "Don't yell at Rin you stupid little puppy!"_

_Inuyasha: "I'm not a stupid little puppy! You stupid cross-dresser!"_

_Sesshomaru: "I am not a cross-dresser!"_

_Inuyasha: "Oh really? Then how do you explain that flowery, pink, women's kimono you're wearing?"_

_Sesshomaru: "Well yes, but how do you explain those jeans you're wearing?"_

_Inuyasha: "uhhh...what about them?"_

_Sesshomaru: "Oh nothing. Just the fact that those jeans belong to Killingperfectionbeauty."_

_Inuyasha: "Um...well...you see...ehe...there is a very good explanation for that...a very good LOOONG explanation. he he he"_

_Rin: "We've got all day, Inuyasha. ehehe"_

_Inuyasha: "Oh really? But what about your story, Rin?"_

_Rin: "Hey! That's right! Ok enough! You and Sesshomaru can continue your argument at the end of the story!...And now we shall continue my story with---"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "But I'm still not sure what exactly to include in this chapter."_

_Rin: "Uh...just make it all up as you go. That's what you've been doing so far for this chapter right? and see how well it's going?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Hey you're right, Rin! Ok! On to the story!"_

_Inuyasha: "Can we go shopping first?"_

_Sesshomaru: "And you call me a girl..."_

_Inuyasha: "Shhhhh...! It's time for the story!...No wait! I have a question."_

_Rin: "-sigh- What is it?"_

_Inuyasha: "Uhh...Killingperfectionbeauty?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Yes, What is it my love?"_

_Inuyasha: "When did you stop calling Sesshomaru 'Fluffy'?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "-gasp!- You're right! How could I be so cruel! I'm so sorry Fluffy!" (huggles Fluffy)_

_Sesshomaru: "Rrrrr...Inuyasha! You and you're big mouth! You shall pay for this!"_

_Inuyasha: "Awww...I sorry Fluffly!"_

_Sesshomaru: (eyes turning red) "Grrrrrrrrrrr!"_

_Inuyasha: "Eep!...Uh...Ok on with the story!"_

_Rin: "Yey! FINALLY!"_

_**A Story by Rin:** _

_Previously..._

_"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome stomped off with her bag as Inuyasha lay in a big crater._

_"Waaaaaaa! My poor little Inuyasha! Don't worry I'll make you feel all better!" Jakotsu rushed to Inuyasha's rescue._

_"Please don't!" It was too late. Jakotsu pulled Inuyasha into his lap and began stroking his silky hair gently. "-sigh- stupid Kagome!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep in Jakotsu's lap._

_The others sat around for a while talking, but soon became very bored. There was nothing else to do and the day was still young. For a few minutes Sesshomaru just stared at Miroku's staff and got a brilliant idea. While the pervert was staring at Sango with nasty thoughts going on throughout his mind, Sesshomaru turned towards Rin with a smile. The little girl new exactly with her Fluffy friend meant. She dropped her crayons and quietly snuck her way towards Miroku. Carefully without being noticed she pulled the staff away from the monk. Before saying anything she moved a few feet away so she would have room to start running._

_"Oh, Miroku! Look what I have!"_

_Miroku turned to see his staff being thrown up and down in the air buy the little girl. "Damn it Rin! get back here"_

_"Ahahahahaha! catch me if you can!"_

_"Rin! Rin! Damn it ,Rin, GIMME BACK MY STAFF!"_

_And now the story continues..._

_The chase did not last long. Rin stumbled and fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. Then the tears began. Inuyasha awoke from his slumber at the sound of the little girl's crying, but seconds later was lulled back to sleep by Jakotsu who was stroking his soft hair. Sesshomaru immediately ran over to Rin to make sure she was all right._

_"-sniffle- Yes, I'm ok now Lord Sesshomaru. Thanks." With a small hug Rin forgot all about her bruised knees, and about Miroku's staff which had fallen out of her small hands and landed a few feet away. While Rin was distracted by Sesshomaru's loving hug Miroku quietly made his way to his staff._

_"Yes!" He whispered delightfully to himself._

_"Here, Rin. Would you like another one of my lollipops?" came Shippo's offer from behind the little girl who gratefully took it._

_"Yey! Thank you, Shippo!"_

_There was an awkward-ish silence as they all sat around once again with nothing much to do. Shippo and Rin decided to resume their coloring and drawing. Miroku started daydreaming about beautiful women. Sango glared at him, an angry fire burning in her eyes, knowing what was going on within that perverted mind of his. Becoming tired, Sesshomaru decided to cuddle up with Jakotsu and Inuyasha and take a nap. Jakotsu squealed with glee. Now he had both of his loves cuddled up with him, sleeping peacefully; one in his lap, the other against his chest. Minutes later he too fell asleep into a peaceful slumber. Everything was quiet and easy, except for Miroku's perverted thoughts and Sango's angry glaring because of those perverted thoughts, until a voice was heard a few yards away calling Inuyasha's name..._

_"Heeeeeey! Inuyasha! Long time no see!"_

_In an instant Inuyasha awoke and jumped right up. Jakotsu, who had woken up a few minutes ago, stared sadly as his Inuyasha got up, wishing Inuyasha would have laid in his lap for a few more minutes at least. "Yo Bankotsu! Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha as his friend approached. Jakotsu got up as Sesshomaru got off his chest and saw that indeed it was Bankotsu._

_"Well I was passing through and saw you here...erm...sleeping on Jakotsu's lap ehe and decided to drop by and say hello. Yes, you were sleeping, but I simply could not resist passing by without a hello to me dear and darling friend, Inuyasha! I've missed you so much. We hardly get to see each other."_

_"True, true. Very true, and we're all very glad to have you here with us, aren't we?" The others nodded happily in agreement, except for Jakotus so was just staring at Inuyasha and Bankotsu questionably._

_"Why thank you my dear! Hug?" Bankotsu spread out his arms ready to grasp Inuyasha._

_"Why not? Come here you!" Their hug was short and merely friendly, yet Jakotsu felt like crying. Why was his love willingly hugging Bankotsu, yet never that willing to hug him? "Ok, now come sit with us and tell us about your day."_

_"I would love to!" After all the necessary greetings were met Inuyasha sat back down right next to Jakotsu. before Jakotsu could feel happy about his Inuyasha sitting with him, Bankotsu sat right between them, an arm around each of them. "Hey! How are my two favorite men?"_

_"Simply magnificent, luv!" replied Inuyasha. 'Luv'? What did he mean by that? Jakotsu just sat quietly trying to block everything out. It was working until Bankotsu spoke to him._

_"Hey, Jakotsu, what's wrong? You're so quiet..."_

_"Urm...It's nothing. I kinda don't feel good right now, but I'm ok ehe." Jakotsu forced a small smile. Bankotsu stared at him for a few more seconds, but deciding that Jakotsu was telling the truth, he turned back to Inuyasha and the conversation that the two of them were sharing. Then all of a sudden the two of them got up and started heading into the forest. "Hey, where are you two going?"_

_"Huh? Oh, we're just going into the forest to continue or little talk." replied Inuyasha._

_"Oh. Can I come?" Jakotsu stared deep into Inuyasha's eyes trying to figure out the answer to why he and Bankotsu were so friendly with each other. He was beginning to feel as if Inuyasha loved Bankotsu more than him and it was hurting him terribly inside. What Inuyasha said next did not make him feel better. In fact it made him feel even worse about the situation._

_"Nope. Sorry, Jakotsu, but it's a private conversation between me and Bankotsu, and...ehe, shut up Bankotsu!" Bankotsu could not contain his giggling. "Anyways we'll be back in an hour or so."_

_"An hour or so? It's going to take you that long to finish your secret conversation thing?" The jealousy and hurt was growing deeper and deeper in Jakotsu's heart._

_"Well no...he he he, but..." started Bankotsu, his giggling still not being contained as well as Bankotsu wanted it to be._

_"But, it's what we're going to do after that conversation that's going to take so long...he he he," at this Inuyasha began giggling as well. "The conversation is about what we're going to do, and how we're going to do it, in the forest."_

_"Shhh! Inuyasha, don't give away too much! They might suspect something!" warned Bankotsu in a whispered tone, before smiling and dragging the happy Inuyasha deep into the forest. Their giggles were heard for a few more seconds, but soon subsided. The others were extremely confused and began thinking of what Inuyasha and Bankotsu could possibly do deep in a forest with each other, this late in the day to be exact, that could make them giggle with happiness and excitement so much._

_"Um, you don't think they're going to do what I think you're thinking their going to do...do you?" asked Miroku, his head facing Sesshomaru._

_"Well that depends...What do you think I'm thinking about what they are going to do that you are hoping I am not thinking about?"_

_"Wait a minute!" interrupted Sango,"Sesshomaru, you're not thinking that Miroku's thinking that you're thinking what I think you're thinking that he's thinking you're thinking...are you?"_

_"Oh wow, my head hurts..." complained Rin and Shippo in unison. They took a few minutes from their coloring to listen to the conversation, but suddenly wished they had not._

_Normally a conversation like this would make Jakotsu's head hurt from confusion as well, but he was far too upset and in thought to pay any attention to it. He sat separated from the rest of the group, head turned and down to hide the tears that were just waiting to shower down his face. 'What the hell is going on between them?' he thought. 'Is Inuyasha truly in love with Bankotsu? How could he do something like this to me? Push me away all the time, but run straight into Bankotsu's arms?' A while passed and there seemed no end to Jakotsu's tears until he suddenly got a brilliant idea that would solve all his problems "That's it!" Jakotsu exclaimed while jumping up into the air; a little light bulb above his head._

_"What's it?" asked Rin._

_Jakotsu ceased his happy jumping and turned to see the others staring at him, puzzled at his sudden jumpiness. "Uhhh...ehehehe...Nothing, nothing. It doesn't concern any of you. Well it might include Sesshomaru...erm... anyways. I'll be back later!"_

_"Wait!" called Miroku. Jakotsu froze, afraid he might be persuaded into spilling his plans as he has once or twice before. "Where are you going all of a sudden? Is it a secret like Inuyasha and Bankotsu's little getaway?"_

_"Yep! Ok bye! Love you all! ehe" and with that he was gone. _

_Seconds later Inuyasha and Bankotsu returned from deep within the forest without a single giggle to everyone else's surprise. After the two were seated all previous and new questions burst out at once._

_"Ok spill what exactly were you two doing in there?" asked Miroku._

_"What was with all the giggling? That is usually not like you two..."asked Sango._

_"Are you going to make our heads hurt again with another confusing conversation type thingy?" asked Rin with worry, while Shippo was busy covering his ears and trying to ignore everyone in case the answer was 'yes'._

_"Uhhh...what's with all this questioning all of a sudden?" asked Inuyasha wondering what in the world he could have done this time to get everyone so worked up._

_"Hey, where's Jakotsu?" Bankotsu searched all around and throughout the group with no luck._

_"He jumped up with some kind of idea or plan, I suppose, and ran off in that direction." explained Sesshomaru, pointing with his slender, perfectly manicured, finger, after making sure all questions had been ceased._

_"We believe he is scheming something. We're not sure what or why, but it's the only logical explanation to his sudden and strange behavior. He seemed quite upset before that, and...o wait here he comes." added Miroku._

_Sure enough Jakotsu was on his way back to the others with a mischievous, yet very happy smile spread across his adorable face. That is to say, until he spotted Inuyasha and Bankotsu. At the sight all happiness vanished, and he was back to his jealous and hurt stage, with a bit of anger added. Inuyasha and Bankotsu each gave him a look of confussion and worry. What was going with him all of a sudden, they wondered. Once directly in front of them, Jakotsu said nothing. He simply stared at them both, seeming as if he were going to burst out in either rage or tears. All was quiet. Inuyasha watched as a single tear rolled down Jakotsu's face. He pondered on what he should say or do. He had never seen Jakotsu cry before. He was usually so happy and hyper. Always happy to see him and pulling him into his arms or lap at any chance possible. This change in his behavior was beginning to frighten and upset him._

_"Flower?" Bankotsu pulled up his arm, showing Jakotsu the many flowers he picked while in the forest with Inuyasha, trying to break the uncomfortable silence and make Jakotsu feel better even thought he had no clue what was wrong. About a minute or so after not getting any kind of response Bankotsu tried asking Jakotsu what was wrong only to find himself being severely silenced by Jakotsu's rage and unhappiness._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Wha...?" Bankotsu jumped behind Inuyasha in surprise and fear of what Jakotsu might decide to do next._

_A bit afraid as well and quite worried, Inuyasha took a few steps closer to Jakotsu and was about to speak, but before a word could escape his mouth Jakotsu slapped him straight across the face. The slap was so painful and loud that it was heard a mile away by a certain little figure playing happily in a field full of pretty, colorful flowers. "Ah! I see this is where I come in, mwahaha!" said the little figure, sharp fangs showing through his wide, mischievous, grin._

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Completed! Yey me! It's 2 in the morning, but finally it is complete! I'm so proud of me!"_

_Sesshomaru: "And what a chapter it is. It's seems that your writing has taken on a whole new course."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Really? Is that bad?OO"_

_Sesshomaru: "Why of course not, darling."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Oh..Ok then!"_

_Inuyasha: "-yawn-"_

_Rin: "Inuyasha you're not thinking what I think you're thinking...are you?"_

_Sesshomaru: "Can we please not start that again! I'm still trying to get through the first 'are u thinking, I'm thinking' escapade without hurting myself!"_

_Rin: "Hey don't blame me! Blame the writer!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Erm...well it's your story Rin..."_

_Inuyasha: "You know she has a point...and by the way, Sesshomaru, this ice cream is really good!"_

_Rin: "-sigh- well fine have it your way!-walks away-"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "Hey wait don't go!...well can I come with you then?"_

_Rin: "That depends...who's fault was it?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "-sigh- Mine..."_

_Rin: "Ok then! Lets go shopping!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty: "YEY!"-follows Rin out happily-_

_Sesshomaru: "I thought you wanted to go shopping too earlier?"_

_Inuyasha: "-still eating ice cream- mmm...Well yes...but earlier...not now..."_

_Sesshomaru: "I see. Well the chapter has been completed and Rin and Killingperfectionbeauty have left to go shopping. What shall we do now?"_

_Inuyasha: "Stare into the mirror and admire each others sexiness as we did some chapters before?"_

_Sesshomaru: "Ah! Splendid idea my dear little brother!"_

_Inuyasha: "But first ice cream..."_

_Sesshomaru: " Oh, of course."_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: "Mmmmmm...cookie dough ice cream!"_

**And yet again a magnificent chapter of _A Story by Rin_ has been created! Hope to see those reviews soon! good or bad...both are welcome...but mostly good if you don't mind ehe. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Enter little bunny creature

_**...And I'm back!...yea...welp, in this chapter Rin and I have decided to bring in our magnificent friends...Ayame Sohma and Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket for a little fun! Yey!** _

_**...ok on to the story...** _

_Inuyasha- (sitting upside down on the couch) "Finally! You two are back from shopping! Do you know how long we have been waiting? Tell them Sesshomaru!" _

_Sesshomaru- (wakes up from his nap) "Huh?...Wha?" _

_Inuyasha- (sarcastically) "Oh, well you're a big help!" _

_Sesshomaru- "I know. Now shut up! I'm still sleeping!" _

_Rin- (jumps on Sesshy) "Hey! No more sleeping! Time for the story! Sesshomaru! Come on! We bought you something! Inuyasha too!"_

_Sesshomaru- (suddenly wide awake) "Wha?"_

_Inuyasha- "Oooo! What is it? Gimmie!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Patience, my little puppy, patience."_

_Rin- (pulls out two bags and hands them to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) "Ta-da! A gorgeous outfit for each of you designed by the fabulous Ayame Sohma!"_

_Inuyasha- "Ayame Sohma? You mean the dude that looks like he could be our twin?"_

_Sesshomaru- "Long silver-ish white hair, golden-yellow eyes, and a very feminine appearance?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "And a fabulous designer! Just look at your outfits!"_

_Inuyasha- "For once, I agree with what you said."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Yey!...Hey! What do you mean 'for once'?"_

_Inuyasha- (quickly changing the subject) "What are you waiting for now, Rin? Continue your little story thing."_

_Rin- "Patience, little puppy, patience!"_

_Inuyasha- "Grrr! Shut up, Rin! Only Killingperfectionbeauty can say that to me!"_

_Sesshomaru- (bangs Inuyasha on the head) "Don't yell at Rin!"_

_Inuyasha- "Ow!" (hits Sesshomaru back) "Take that!"_

_Sesshomaru- "Ow! Why you little...!"_

_Rin- "While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finish beating each other up, Killingperfectionbeauty and I are going to make another visit to Ayame's wonderful shop!"_

_**At Ayame's shop**_

_Ayame- "Ah! Well if it isn't little Rin and Killingperfectionbeauty! So wonderful of you two to drop by!... Even though you were here only a few hours ago!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Oh, after the fun we had this morning we simply couldn't stand being away from you for too long!"_

_Ayame- "Aha! You two are the best! Come! You must have some tea with me. Normally I would ask Mine to bring it out for us, but sadly it is her day off."_

_Rin- "Aww, That's too bad. I wanted to say hi to her."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Me too... and you know what? We should have gotten Jakotsu to come over with us! Ayame, I just know you and Jakotsu would get along so well!"_

_Rin- "Yes, so true! Oh well. I guess we will just have to remember that for another time."_

_Ayame- "Indeed."_

_**Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru burst into the store**_

_Inuyasha- "Hey! What the hell are you two doing here! We have a story to finish!"_

_Sesshomaru- (in a calm, yet quite annoyed voice) " You do not have to yell, Inuyasha, they are standing right in front of us."_

_Ayame- "Oh, how interesting!"_

_Rin- "Hm? What's interesting?"_

_Ayame- "From their appearance I see myself, but by their attitudes I see Hatori in Sesshomaru and beloved little Kyonkichi in Inuyasha."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "-gasp- That's so true!"_

_Kyo- "Grr...! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU DAMN SNAKE!"_

_Ayame- "Kyonkichi!---"_

_Kyo- "KNOCK IT OFF!"_

_Ayame- "---I am delighted to see you! What brings you to my lovely store today?"_

_Kyo- "Rin asked me to come...erm... actually I should say she forced me to come!"_

_Rin- (fake, but cute, innocent smile)_

_Sesshomaru- "Oh? How so?"_

_Kyo- "She went to none other then Akito and, in a cutesy little puppy doggy pouty voise, asked if he would make me come cuz she knew I wouldn't except by force. Then, of course, Akito threatened to make my life a living Hell if I didn't come!... Like he doesn't already make my life a living Hell! ... but it was pretty funny when Akito slapped Rin and told her to get out of his sight."_

_Rin- "Hey!"_

_Inuyasha- "I had to suffer through this thing from the beginning. Be glad you're only here as a special guest for the last chapter."_

_Rin- "Inuyasha! Shut up! You're not supposed to give anything away!"_

_Inuyasha- "Oh, like it really matters! Besides, depending on our 'genius' writer and her 'wonderful' ability to scratch up new ideas, out of thin air, for the story that somehow drizzle into new chapters, this, most likely, will not be the last chapter! I know! How tragic for us all to have to continue to suffer through this 'magnificent', and quite random if I may add, story by a little eight year old girl who enjoys spending her time with my friggin, feminine, high matinence, drama queen, I mean king, of a brother! And furthermore... OW! Dammit, Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do that for?!"_

_Sesshomaru- "You speak way too much, little brother, and what do you mean by 'feminine, high matinence, drama queen'?"_

_Kyo- "Erm... You mean king."_

_Sesshomaru- "...Whatever."_

_Ayame- "So, my little beauty, how was your day?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Quite pleasant actually, and yours?"_

_Ayame- "Oh, it was simply marvelous!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "I would love to hear about it."_

_Ayame- "Aha! Well then I would love to tell about it!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Please, take as much time as needed! We're probably going to be here all day anyway."_

_Kyo- (whining) "All day? What do you mean 'all day' ? Whhhyyyyy?"_

_Rin- "Stop your whining, Kyo, before I call Akito! I have him on speed dial!"_

_Inuyasha- "Hm? Since when do you even have a phone, Rin?"_

_Rin- "Not important..."_

_Kyo- "-sigh- All right, all right. Ayame can share his 'simply marvelous' day with us but---"_

_Ayame- (throwing his arms into the air) "YeY!"_

_Kyo- "---BUT can we please, PLEASE, just continue this story already?! These people have been waiting long enough!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- "Amen!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "But it's fun to make them wait tee hee...er just kidding! just kidding! ahaha!"_

_Rin- "Aww! But don't you think the readers would like to hear about Ayame's day as well?"_

_The others- "NO!"_

_Rin- "Well fine then. OK! Hey everybody! Its time for chapter 9 of A Story by Rin! ENJOY!"_

_**A Story by Rin**_

_**Previously----**_

_"SHUT UP!!!"_

_"Wha...?" Bankotsu jumped behind Inuyasha in surprise and fear of what Jakotsu might decide to do next._

_A bit afraid as well and quite worried, Inuyasha took a few steps closer to Jakotsu and was about to speak, but before a word could escape his mouth Jakotsu slapped him straight across the face. The slap was so painful and loud that it was heard a mile away by a certain little figure playing happily in a field full of pretty, colorful flowers. "Ah! I see this is where I come in, mwahaha!" said the little figure, sharp fangs showing through his wide, mischievous, grin._

_**And now the story continues----**_

_"Who are you talking to?" A woman collecting herbs was walking by when she heard the little creature talking to himself._

_"...Burn in Hell!" and with that said the little creature hopped out of the flowery field and was on his way to meet up with his friend Jakotsu. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, "Wait a minute! What am I doing? I have wings! I can just fly to Jakotsu!"_

_"Now who are you talking to?" it was the same woman from a few seconds ago._

_"Grrr... Dammit, woman! Stop following me! And didn't I tell you to burn in hell!?" The little creature flew to the skies as fast as he could to get away from the woman. She had been following him for quite some time now._

_"Ok, bye little bunny, bat, devil, creature thing!" the woman waved happily goodbye and continued picking herbs._

_"That woman has problems," the little creature whispered to himself, "I should have cut her down with my scythe and put her out of her mental insanity before she bothered me again with her nonesense, but I guess I'm too nice for that. -sigh- Curse my cutesy niceness self."_

_Inuyasha- "Curse the writer for creating you like that, that one day in school when she was really bored."_

_Rin- "Inuyasha! Leave my story alone! What did it ever do to you?"_

_Inuyasha- "..."_

_**back to story----**_

_Minutes later, after putting out a small fire he accidentally created with his flaming tail, the little creature was well on his way to the place Jakotsu instructed him to arrive at. "Almost there. I wonder what is going on between Jakotsu, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu right now? From that slap I heard earlier I assume Inuyasha and Bankotsu are getting beat up as I speak. Mwahahaha! That is such a funny thought! Ah well, I'll know soon enough I suppose."_

_Inuyasha brought his hand to his blazing red cheek. "J-Jakotsu," he stammered, startled, "What in the world is wrong? This isn't like you. Please tell me."_

_After a few moments of silence Jakotsu's choked, tear-filled voice finally managed to escape his mouth, "W-Why?" Tears were streaming down his face, "W-Why are you always pushing me away and saying you could never love me the way I love you?"_

_Inuyasha's voice was very calm and caring, "Jakotsu, we've been over this. I do love you, but as a friend, and I cannot love you the way you love me because I'm not gay. I could never love a man like that."_

_"You damn liar!" Jakotsu's rage took over, "Then why the hell are you and Bankotsu together!?"_

_"Me and Inuyasha?! Together?!" Bankotsu jumped, "Where in all the worlds did you get that from, Jakotsu?!"_

_"Well, you can't really blame him," Miroku interrupted, "Actually, we all thought that there was something going on between you two."_

_"And can you explain how that's even possibly possible!" Inuyasha's head was spinning greatly in confusion. Where was all this coming from and how was it started?_

_"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Jakotsu's voice was screaming now, "From the minute Bankotsu got here you and him were immediately hooked to each other! You both kept giggling and went deep into the forest to have a 'secret' conversation and to do something secret! You wouldn't mention anything to the rest of us! And all your hugging and...and." As the tears began again Jakotsu's voice faded away. His head was turned so he would not have to face Inuyasha's sweet golden eyes anymore._

_Inuyasha turned toward Bankotsu, "Um...so you think we should tell them what this was all about?"_

_"Well, we might get killed for it, heh, but yeah, it's for the best."_

_"Yeah," Inuyasha slowly walked up to Jakotsu, who was still in tears, and softly embraced him. Jakotsu immediately tryed to push Inuyasha away, but Inuyasha was far too strong and his embrace was too much for jakotsu to handle right now. Once Jakotsu calmed down a bit Inuyasha whispered gently an explanation for all of this into his ear, "Sitting around here earlier with you and the others, Bankotsu and I suddenly got a brilliant idea. That's when the laughing and giggling began. So no one would realize what we were talking about we decided to carry out our conversation and plan deep into the forest. You wanna know what that plan was right?" Jakotsu nodded. "Hehehe what we were planning was whisperwhisperwhisper..."_

_Jakotsu froze, went wide eyed, and his jaw dropped. Being a dog demon like Inuyasha and having extremely good hearing, Sesshomaru heard everything Inuyasha said. He was wide eyed as well and had his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to contain his laughter. Jakotsu was not so good at it. His laughter erupted so loud it forced the birds out of the trees._

_"Can someone please fill the rest of us in?" Miroku was very curious to know what this was all about. Jakotsu' laughter increased after Miroku spoke. "Come on! Tell us what this is about!"_

_"All right, all right," said Inuyasha, "First let me get Jakotsu under control. Jakotsu! J-Jakotsu! All right, calm down. You ok now?" Jakotsu nodded, smiling. "You still mad at me and Bankotsu?"_

_Jakotsu shook his head no and embraced Inuyasha lovingly, "I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions like that."_

_"It's ok. It isn't your fault."_

_"Hey can I join the hug?" Bankotsu asked._

_"NO!"_

_"Aha! That's ok, Jakotsu. I understand... and I don't wanna do anything that would end up getting me slapped like Inuyasha, ahaha."_

_Inuyasha gave him an angry glare._

_"Ok enough!" Sango had become very agitated. This was all so confusing. "Please, just tell us already what in the world is going on?!"_

_"Take it from here, Bankotsu! Most of this was your idea!" Inuyasha stepped back and gave the stage to Bankotsu._

_Inuyasha- "What stage?! We're standing in a clearing in a friggin forest."_

_Sesshomaru- "-sigh- Rin means it figuratively."_

_Inuyasha- "She's eight! Does she even know what figuratively means?"_

_Sesshomaru- "...Do you?"_

_Inuyasha- "Rin, what are you waiting for? Continue your story! Now, come on, hurry go."_

_Rin- "Well then save your comments and interruptions until the end!"_

_Inuyasha- "You don't have to yell at me."_

_Rin- "-sigh- you're hopeless."_

_**back to story----**_

_"Well when I got here and began talking to Inuyasha, " Bankotsu began explaining, "he told me of all the fun, yet annoyance, he went through with the whole 'keep the Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha' and 'keep the staff away from Miroku' games. I though that was hilarious and within seconds I got a brilliant idea."_

_"Oooo! What was it?" Rin piped up, suddenly interested. As everyone knows Rin loves 'keep away' games._

_"Heh. Inuyasha and I decided to create our own 'keep away' game."_

_"However," Inuyasha continued, "it was more of a 'steal something and sell it' game. And, you see, we went into the forest to figure out a way to do that without getting caught. And we did! Yey us!" Inuyasha and Bankotsu had big grins on their faces._

_"Okay, but...what exactly did you steal?" Miroku asked._

_Inuyasha's grin grew three inches bigger in an instant. "Earlier today, Miroku, did you feel a tremendous wind blow by you?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"And did it feel like something or someone just ran past by you at an incredible speed?"_

_"...Yes...but what does any of this have to do with---" Miroku quickly looked around in shock and surprise, "Inuyasha! What the hell have you done with my staff?!"_

_"I just explained that to you and the others. Bankotsu and I stole it and sold it. You're a bit slow today, Miroku."_

_"YOU SOLD MY STAFF?! TO WHO?!" Miroku was furious! How in the world could Inuyasha and Bankotsu even think about doing something like this?_

_"To Kagura."_

_"KAGURA?! WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL WOULD SHE WANT MY DAMN STAFF FOR?!"_

_"To hit Naraku with it, of course! Duh!... and could you please stop yelling, Miroku? You're hurting my sensitive puppy ears," Inuyasha covered his ears with his hands to add a dramatic effect._

_Jakotsu rushed right over to Inuyasha,"Awww! My poor little puppy! I'll make your ears feel better!" He softly kissed Inuyasha's precious puppy ears._

_"STOP YELLING!? STOP YELLING!? HOW THE HELL CAN I STOP YELLING WHEN YOU SOLD MY STAFF TO KAGURA!"_

_"How much did you get for it exactly?" asked Sango._

_"SANGO, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"_

_"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" a shrill laugh came from the sky. The clouds turned dark and stormy. Soon a little creature came into sight. It was a little white bunny. However, this was no ordinary little white bunny. Along with his cute bunny ears he had little red horns on his head. His fangs showed trough his wide grin. The little bunny wagged his flaming tail as his bat-like wings flew him slowly to the ground. He gazed at Inuyasha and Bankotsu with his big black eyes as the scythe he held in his bunny paws sent streaks of light in every direction._

_With everything that had happened in the past few moments Jakotsu forgot all about the plan he had devised with the little bunny creature. In a split second he ran to the little bunny creature telling him to stop what he was about to do, "No, no, no, no! Stop!"_

_"Wha?" the little bunny creature turned his head towards Jakotsu, "What do mean by 'no'?"_

_"Uh...change of plans. It turns out that Inuyasha and Bankotsu aren't together. They don't even like each other like that. They're just friends."_

_"Oh..." the little bunny creature was very disappointed, "So I don't get to carry out our plan?"_

_"Sorry, no," replied Jakotsu._

_"-sigh- All right then, but you better find something else for me to do today cuz our plan was the only thing I had for today, and now I got nothing...Sad times, I know."_

_"Awww, don't worry my little bunny friend! There are plenty of other things for us to do today!" Jakotsu declared, very sure of himself._

_"Like what..." asked the little bunny creature, positive that Jakotsu had nothing at the moment._

_"Like...uh...like...uh...uh... heh..."_

_"-sigh- That's what I thought," the little bunny creature hung his head with much disappointment. More disappointment than he had a minute or so ago. This did not look like it was going to be a very fun or interesting day now that he did not have anything to do, and that saddened the little bunny creature. He loved fun...and hyperness!_

_"Wait a minute!" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to question some others of what was going on, "Jakotsu, what plan were you devising with that...uh...bunny creature thing?"_

_"Uh...ehe..well lets just say it involves a scythe, a blue thunderbolt, water from China, red flowers, mainly roses, a canon that shoots pixies, and cats that go moo!"_

_"WHA?" The others, except the little bunny creature were all dumbfounded by Jakotsu's bizarre explanation._

_"Is it just me or did things just get ten times more confusing?" asked Shippo, while trying to decipher what Jakotsu had been planning with such bizarre and random things. "Ow! Thinking too hard makes my head hurt!"_

_"You and me both Shippo, "Rin said, trying to ignore what was going on as she resumed her coloring, once again, with Shippo._

_Inuyasha- "Ha! I told you this wouldn't be the last chapter!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well, it was supposed to be..."_

_Rin- "Yey! More chapters!"_

_Kyo- "Can I go now?"_

_Sesshomaru- "Stop whining! and no! If I have to continue being held here against my will then so do you!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Wha? but, Fluffy, no one is holding you against your will."_

_Sesshomaru- (angry) "What? Then what the hell am I doing here?!" (dashes to the door)_

_Inuyasha- "Oh, no you don't! You're not leaving me here with these people!"_

_Sesshomaru- "...Then come with me, you idiot!"_

_Inuyasha- "Oh...that's a good idea!" (runs away with Sesshomaru)_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Noooo! My puppies!"_

_Rin- "Hey! You two better be back by the time the next chapter comes, or else!"_

_Ayame- "Can Kyonkichi and I be in the next chapter as well?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Of course you can! What fun would the next chapter be without you two?"_

_Ayame- "So true, darling, so true. Isn't this great Kyonkichi?"_

_Kyo- "..."_

_Ayame- "Yey! Kyonkichi agrees!"_

_Kyo- "Wha? Since when?! I never said that!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Do you think we should invite Akito to the next chapter as well?"_

_Ayame and Kyo- "NO!!!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "AW, why not? Don't you think it would be nice for him to be here...with us...far away from Yuki...where he can't torture Yuki...Ayame's beloved brother?"_

_Ayame- "-gasp- I never thought of it that way! Brilliant idea!"_

_Kyo- "Yea...BUT as Killingperfectionbeauty said he will be here...where he can torture us! Bad idea!"_

_Rin- "I have an idea! Why don't we leave this up to the readers?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "That's a great idea, Rin."_

_Kyo- "...No it's not."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- (ignores Kyo's comment) "So what will it be my wonderful readers? Does Akito Sohma join us for the next chapter or not?"_

_Kyo- (passing out buttons) "Vote no for Akito! (whispers) "And Kyo too! I wanna go home!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- (pokes Kyo) "Bad Kitty! You and Ayame don't have a choice. You're going to be here and that's final!"_

_Kyo- "Are you going to play with me if I stay without protest?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Aw, of course I will Kitty!"_

_Kyo- "...Then I'm outta here!"_

_Rin- "Hey! No tricking the writer!"_

_Kyo- "Who says?"_

_Rin- (points to a sign on the wall) "It says so right there in big sparkly letters: No tricking the writer."_

_Kyo- "What the? Ayame, why the hell do you have that friggin sign in your shop?"_

_Ayame- "Shigure put that on my wall one day when I tricked him into buying me some chocolate while he was on his way home to work on a novel or something. The funny thing is that I didn't even need any chocolate. I had some in the fridge all along. Ahaha!"_

_Kyo- "Then why did you trick him into buying you some?"_

_Ayame- "Because i was bored and Shigure wouldn't play with me."_

_Rin- "So, I assume, he found out that it was some kind of trick to give you some laughs and got very mad so he placed that sign on your wall?"_

_Ayame- "yep! Shigure is a meanie! First, he won't play with me, then he gets mad at me for playing a tiny trick on him, involving chocolate. Hey, who wants to help me trick him again?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty, Rin, and Kyo- (raise hands into the air) "ME! ME! ME!"_

_Ayame- "YEY!"_

_Rin- "Ok, everyone, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, See Yaz! Oh! and remember to review, please!...or we'll call Akito! Bye-Bye!"_

_Kyo- "And speaking of Akito, remember to vote and say 'no' to inviting Akito to the next chapter!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Nooo! vote 'YES'! Make the writer happy! She needs to be happy!"_

_Kyo- "No she doesn't!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- (pokes kyo again) "Yes I do! Stop Being a bad kitty, Kyonkichi!"_

_Kyo- "Grrr...Stop poking me!... and stop calling me that you BAKA!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Why you... BAKA NEKO!"_

_Kyo- "You damn...!"_

_RIn- "-sigh- Great, another fight."_

_Ayame- "A little word of advise to all the beloved readers...run for your life before you're a part of this cat fight!"_

_Kyo- "AYAME!"_

_**- review plz...**_


	10. The Evil Bunny Lord

…**And once again here I am! YeY! It's been like forever since the last time I updated this story. Curse my horribly busy school life...**

**Anyways…**

**It's finally time to reveal the identity of the little bunny creature! Woo!**

**Now get ready!... Get set!...READ! XD**

_Rin- "Got any 3's?" _

_Kyo- "Go fish.." _

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "ahem…psst! Rin!... Story time!" _

_Rin- "Eeep!...uh, ehe, Hey everyone! Ok, well it appears it's time for the next chapter of 'A Story by Rin'. As you have all probably heard, in this chapter the identity of the little bunny creature is revealed. Now without further interruptions---I hope and pray--- let's get on to the story." _

_Kyo- "Wait!" _

_Rin- "-sigh- I knew it was too good to be true…" _

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "What's wrong, Kyonkichi?" _

_Kyo- "I'll probably regret asking this, but… what's the whole deal on Akito? Is he gonna be here or not?" _

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Well…Rin and I graciously invited him to join all of us, but he denied the offer by saying, and I quote, 'No! Now get out of my sight before I kill you. You're giving me a headache!'" _

_Kyo- "Thank the lord! No fuckin Akito!" _

_Akito- "What was that my dear little Kyo?" (comes from behind Kyo and glares menacingly into his eyes)_

_Kyo- "AHHH!" (shoots to the ceiling and grabs hold of the chandelier)_

_Akito- "Hmph. You're going to have to come down sometime." (sits down with Inuyasha, Ayame, and Sesshomaru)_

_Kyo- "The hell I will!"_

_Akito- (stares at Inu and Sesshy) "Great… just what we need… two more Ayames."_

_Ayame- "Aha! Yes, it's magnificent isn't it?"_

_Akito- "…I was being sarcastic you idiot."_

_Ayame- "Yeah, I know."_

_Akito- "And why the hell are you here in the first place, Ayame? Shouldn't you be having sex with your beloved Shigure or trying to shower _my_ Yuki with your overflowing love?"_

_Sesshomaru- "He and Kyo are here for Rin's story like the rest of us… And why are you here? I thought you denied your invitation to join us."_

_Akito- "I changed my mind. It's boring at home."_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- "Well then, welcome to Rin's story."_

_Akito- (confused) "Are you two twins?"_

_Inuyasha- "No."_

_Akito- "-sigh of relief- Good. Twins give me headaches._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- (sweat drop)_

_Akito- "…Rin, why are you staring at me like that?"_

_Rin- " Cuz you're evil… Evil person!"…" Ow! What was that for?"_

_Akito- "For calling me evil, you little brat!"_

_Inuyasha- "You know you're only proving her point by hitting and yelling at her like that."_

_Akito- " Shut up you damn mutt!"_

_Inuyasha- "Why you son-of- a…!" (attacks Akito)_

_Akito- "Down boy! Down!"_

_Inuyasha- "Grrr… Don't treat me like a dog!"_

_Kyo- "Well stop acting like one and he will!"_

_Inuyasha- "Shut the hell up you baka neko!"_

_Kyo- "Rrrr… You damn bastard!"_

_Akito- "Everyone shut the hell up! I'm getting a fuckin headache!"_

_Inuyasha- "You're the one that started it!"_

_Akito- "Damn mutt!"_

_Kyo- "Psycho!"_

_Akito- "Baka neko!"_

_Inuyasha, Kyo, and Akito- (glaring threateningly at each other) "Rrrrrrrr!"_

_Ayame- "-sigh- This might take a while."_

_Sesshomaru- (nods in agreement) "Rin, please just start your story before I get a headache."_

_Rin- "Gladly! Readers…on to the story!"_

_**A Story by Rin**_

_**Previously---**_

_"Wait a minute!" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to question some others of what was going on, "Jakotsu, what plan were you devising with that...uh...bunny creature thing?"_

_"Uh...ehe..well let's just say it involves a scythe, a blue thunderbolt, water from China, red flowers, mainly roses, a canon that shoots pixies, and cats that go moo!"_

_"WHA?" The others, except the little bunny creature were all dumbfounded by Jakotsu's bizarre explanation._

_"Is it just me or did things just get ten times more confusing?" asked Shippo, while trying to decipher what Jakotsu had been planning with such bizarre and random things. "Ow! Thinking too hard makes my head hurt!"_

_"You and me both Shippo, "Rin said, trying to ignore what was going on as she resumed her coloring, once again, with Shippo._

_**And now the story continues----**_

"_Ahahahaha…! Don't worry about it! Don't worry about it!" said Jakotsu reassuringly, "Erm… it's nothing…really…hehe."_

"_-sigh- Fine. Whatever. I don't think I even want to know."_

"_Whoa! Hold on Jakotsu!" said Miroku, having a question of his own._

"_What now?" Jakotsu whined. He really did not want to have to explain what his whole plan had been._

_Miroku pointed toward the little bunny creature, "Who, or what, the hell is he?"_

"_Me?" asked the little bunny creature. He flapped his bat wings and flew in front of the group. "I come from the land of killer fluffy animals. A land filled with cuddly little creatures and pets who can become very devilish towards anyone who is against them and their ways of life. This land I come from is also filled with people. Very hyper people. People who live in their own little world, with their own rules. Rules that always work in their favor. I suppose you can say that the land I come from is a kind of fantasy land. A fantasy land that is in the dreams of every person who truly is an individual. I am the leader of this land. I am the almighty and powerful… Evil Bunny Lord!"_

"_Killer fluffy animals?… fantasy land?… hyper?… Evil…Bunny…Lord…?" said Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in unison, wondering what in the world this creature had just said. They were extremely uncertain whether he was friend or foe. _

"_Awww! How cute!" said Rin with glee. She loved adorable little animals and creatures; anything small soft or fluffy._

"_Cute, yes, but evil, and by evil I mean in the good way," explained Jakotsu with a smile._

"_How can evil be good?" questioned Shippo._

"_In the world of the Evil Bunny Lord anything is possible, Shippo, so just go with it."_

"_Uh…sure, why not…"_

_A sudden silence fell over the group as each person starred at the Evil Bunny Lord and at each other._

"…_AHHH!" screamed Miroku._

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha as he watched the monk jumping around all over the place like a maniac._

"_INUYASHA!" Miroku had just remembered that his staff was stolen by Inuyasha and Bankotsu and sold to Kagura of all people. "GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKIN STAFF!" Miroku was so angry that the others could swear they had seen steam coming out of his ears._

"_Oooohh! You remember that don't you?" asked Inuyasha, smiling._

"_YES! NOW RETURN MY STAFF OR I WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU!" By this time Miroku had lost every speck of patience and rational thought. He did not find the matter of his staff being taken from him and sold even an ounce funny._

"_Ooooo… I'm sooo scared!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. He jumped and hid behind Bankotsu and Jakotsu, pretending to be in fear._

"_OH, YOU BETTER BE, YOU---"_

"_Wait a sec!" interrupted the Evil Bunny Lord, "Do you mean…" He reached behind his back and pulled out an object out of thin air, "…_this _staff?"_

_Miroku looked gratefully at the shining staff held by the Evil Bunny Lord, "YES! That staff! Hand it over right now!" _

_The Evil Bunny Lord shrugged his shoulders and threw the staff over to Miroku who grasped it tightly and held it close to himself protectively. Suddenly a question popped into his head. He turned towards the Evil Bunny Lord. "How did you get my staff?" _

"_Kagura gave it to me a few hours ago. She said she got bored of it. It didn't bug Naraku enough." _

_Miroku muttered something under his breath and walked away with his staff still clutched tightly between his fingers. Sango followed him just in case he was planning on revenge. She had had enough secret plans and plans of revenge, entwined with confusion and randomness for one day. The day had made as much sense as a dog flying underwater while chasing a hawk! _

"_Well, I have had enough fun for one day. Come, Rin, it is time to go," said Sesshomaru in his usual, emotionless voice. _

"_Awww. Do we have to leave right now, Fluffy-sama?" whined the little girl, "We're having so much fun!" _

"_Yes, now let's go." _

"_-sigh- Ok… Bye Bye Everyone!" Rin waved a sweet farewell as she followed Sesshomaru through the forest. _

"_Yeah, I better be on my way as well," Bankotsu headed down the path opposite of Rin and Sesshomaru, "Bye!"_

_Inuyasha and Jakotsu waved as Bankotsu left. Then Inuyasha looked around realizing Shippo was no where in sight. "Where did that stupid little fox go?" He asked in annoyance._

"_Hmm. I don't know, but the Evil Bunny Lord is gone too." replied Jakotsu._

"…_Oh, hell no! Do not fuckin tell me that _they_ are planning something now! Uhh… this is getting old. I swear when---"_

"_What are you rambling on about now, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha whirled around, seeing Shippo and the Evil Bunny Lord standing right behind him. "Why you little brat!" Inuyasha began chasing Shippo, threatening to pound him into the ground._

"_Waaaaah! What did I do?!" Shippo ran, screaming, for his life._

"_Hahahaha!" The Evil Bunny Lord laughed happily as he watched the agitated Inuyasha chase the defenseless little fox. This was very amusing to him._

"_-sigh- Well now that pretty much everyone has left what shall we do now?" asked Jakotsu, becoming somewhat bored. Now that the others were gone he could not think of anything fun and entertaining to do._

"_Hmm… You wanna go help me and Kagura play a prank on Naraku?"_

_A mischievous grin crossed Jakotsu's face. "Now that is what I call fun!" He jumped up and down gleefully._

"_I agree, my friend, I agree!"_

_Jakotsu and the Evil Bunny Lord headed on their way to find Kagura and Naraku. Both immediately started thinking up pranks and tricks to play on Naraku. They laughed evilly as they quickly made their way down the path._

………………………………

_Meanwhile, Shippo continued running and trying to escape Inuyasha's deadly grasp._

_About a mile away, Miroku was laying half-unconscious on the ground with a bright red hand print across his face. _It was worth it _he thought._

………………………………

"_Lord Sesshomaru, what was that sound?" asked Rin; freshly picked flowers in her hands._

"_That, Rin, was the sound of a very perverted monk getting slapped by an annoyed and angry woman with a huge boomerang._

"_Ooooh ok… but why my lord? What did he do?"_

"_Did I not just say 'very perverted monk' ?"_

"_Oh! Ok. Hehe."_

_Sesshomaru sweat dropped. _Slow little brat _he thought. _Well, then again, she is only about 8 years old… Ah well, she's still slow.

………………………………

"_Kagura?"_

"_Yes, Naraku?"_

"_Where is Kanna's mirror?" Naraku frantically searched throughout his castle for the mirror. "I cannot spy on Inuyasha without it."_

"_Kanna's mirror?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The mirror she carries around everywhere with her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The mirror that can suck out peoples souls?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_Never heard of it."_

"_Wha…?" A confused look crossed Naraku's face. "… Kagura, what did you do with the mirror?"_

"_Me?" Kagura pointed towards herself innocently. "I haven't done anything with it. Why do you assume such things?"_

_Naraku ignored Kagura's innocent act and repeated his question? "Kagura… What did you do with the damn mirror?" He was becoming quite agitated. "Answer me before I am forced to make you answer me."_

"_Ok, Ok. I'll give you a few hints… Jakotsu, Evil Bunny Lord, black roses, catfish, voodoo doll, a happy sword, and Draco Malfoy." _

_After Kagura vaguely explained the mysterious disappearance of Kanna's mirror she turned and walked away, leaving a very puzzled Naraku in the hall wondering what in the world Kagura had just said. "K-Kagura?… What is all that supposed to mean?… Kagura?… Who is Draco Malfoy?… Kagura?… Kagura?!…" Naraku continued calling out to Kagura a few more times, but it was useless. Kagura was nowhere nearby and even if she was, it was unlikely that she would turn back around and explain to Naraku what was going on. Seeing how it would be impossible to figure all this out, Naraku decided to leave the matter be and to let whatever was going to happen happen. Besides he was bored, not having anything to do, and somewhat hungry. "Hmm… I believe I will first eat some supper and then I shall go find that little girl, Rin, that follows Lord Sesshomaru everywhere. She always knows of very entertaining, and somewhat annoying, games, such as 'Keep Away With Inuyasha's Sword'. She has probably already played that game earlier today, but oh well. It will bring me great joy. Mwahahahaha!"_

"_Who are you speaking too?"_

_Naraku turned, a bit startled. Kanna was standing right behind him. "Oh, Kanna. It is only you. What are you doing sneaking up behind me like that?"_

"_I am looking for my mirror. Have you seen it Lord Naraku."_

"_No, but I know for a fact that Kagura has something to do with its disappearance."_

"_Oh, in that case there is no need for me to continue searching for it. I will have it returned to me once everything is over."_

"_What was that?" Naraku jumped. "Do you mean to tell me that you know what Kagura is planning?!"_

"_Yes."_

"_You must tell me Kanna! I must know! Now!"_

"_I cannot reveal that information to you."_

"_But I must know!"_

"_Why do you not go find Inuyasha and mess with him to keep your mind off of all of this?"_

"_Well, Kanna, I had already decided on that, but then you showed up out of nowhere and now here we are have this conversation."_

"_Oh. Ok…" Kanna walked away, not adding anymore to the conversation._

'Annoying, little, creepy, unnoticeable, albino child, thing, person…' _thought Naraku as he headed in the opposite direction, straight out the door, to find Inuyasha as he originally intended too before the interruption caused by Kanna._

………………………………

"_Ahhhh---" Shippo skidded to a stop as he realized that Inuyasha had stopped chasing him. "Uhh, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, reluctantly, in fear that Inuyasha would suddenly return to his chase. "Are you alright?"_

"_Hmm… yeah, but, I have this strange feeling that I am going to become extremely annoyed in a short time, just as I had when Rin---" Inuyasha broke off in the middle of his sentence and looked slowly and cautiously around himself. He reached for his sword, but before he had the change to grab hold of it, a figure darted past him and took the sword. "Wha?" Inuyasha looked down at his waist, realizing that his sword and even the scabbard were gone. Averting his eyes from his waist to the figure standing a few feet away, he saw that it was none other than Naraku. Naraku just stood there, swinging the sword back and forth, with a huge, devilish grin on his face. "Grrr… Damn you, Naraku!… GIMME BACK MY DAMN SWORD!"_

"_You will have to catch me first! Mwahahaha!" Naraku turned and began running._

"_OH COME ON!" Inuyasha shook his arms in the air dramatically, "DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD THIS IS GETTING?!"_

"_Don't care. Still fun. Mwahaha!"_

"_YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha chased after Naraku, "GET BACK HERE BEFORE I FUCKIN KILL YOU AND GIMME BACK MY SWOOOOOOOOOOORD!"_

"_MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

_**-THE END!-**_

_Akito- "Ahahaha! That was great!"_

_Rin- "o.o Really? You really liked it?"_

_Akito- "Yes. It was quite enjoyable."_

_Rin- ":D YeeeY! Yey! Yey! Yey!" (hugs Akito) "Thank you, Mr. Evil Person!"_

_Akito- (evil glare)_

_Rin- "Kidding! Kidding!"_

_Kyo- "Erm… Does this story have a moral or something?"_

_Ayame- "Why, yes. I think it does."_

_Sesshomaru- "It should. All of Rin's stories have silly little morals."_

_Rin- "Yep!… and they are not silly!"_

_Inuyasha- "Alright, Rin. Lets hear it."_

_Rin- "The moral of this story is that the 'keep away/ chase game' is never ending and inescapable. As long as you have friends, or enemies, that get really bored very easily you will get dragged into the game sometime or another. Instead of fighting it, it would be a whole lot easier to just go along with it and humor the person. Besides you can always get back at your friend, who ever it is, in the same way, so just try to learn to live with it. It is not as bad as you may believe it to be… Until next time, take care of yourselves and each other."_

_Inuyasha- "…Did you take that last line from Jerry Springer?"_

_Rin- "Hehe. Yep!"_

_Akito- "Well that was fun. Ayame, Kyo, let us be on our way. It's time to go home."_

_Ayame- "Oh, but, Akito-san, we are having such fun."_

_Akito- "NOW!"_

_Ayame- "Eeep!" (startled)_

_Kyo- "Alright! Alright! We're coming!"_

_Inuyasha- "Hey!"_

_Kyo- "…What?"_

_Inuyasha- "…You came down from the chandelier." _

_Kyo- "Uh… Yeah…_'slow mutt'"

_Rin- "Hehe. Thanks for joining us! Bye Bye!"_

_Ayame and Akito- (waving) "Bye Bye!"_

_Kyo- "Yeah, yeah, bye."_

_(Akito, Ayame, and Kyo leave) _

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "This was so fun! Haha! Good times… Goooooood tiiiimes…"_

_Inuyasha- "…Did you take that ' Good times' thing from Cozmo from the Fairlyodd Parents?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Yep!"_

_Sesshomaru- "What is it with you and Rin and using lines from TV shows?"_

_Rin- "It's fun!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- (nods in agreement)_

_Inuyasha- "You two are weird…"_

_Rin- "This coming from a guy who wears girl pants?"_

_Inuyasha- "Hey, that's Sesshomaru!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "That's both of you."_

_Sesshomaru- (changing the subject) "Are we done here yet, or not?"_

_Rin- "Yeah… we're done" -sadness-_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Aww. Don't worry, Rin. We'll be back soon."_

_Rin- "Really?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Yep! Knowing you, you'll probably make up another story in no time that we must share with others as we did this one."_

_Rin- "That's right! Yey!" -happiness- _

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Yea, and depending on what reviewers say, who knows, we might have to come back for another chapter of this story!"_

_Rin- "YEY!"_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru- "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" (enraged)_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Yep!"_

_Sesshomaru- "Haven't we suffered enough of this?"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- (shrugs) "Like I said, it depends on what reviewers say."_

_Inuyasha- "-sigh- Fine! BUT! If we are back for another chapter then Sesshomaru and I get to incite people we want to join us."_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "Deal."_

_Rin- (still overjoyed) "Yey! Ok, welp, we hope you enjoyed your time with us and this story. Now it's time to say goodbye. So farewell to you all!"_

_Killingperfectionbeauty- "…and review before you leave, please!"_

_Sesshomaru- "So long and farewell."_

_Inuyasha- "Adios amigos!"_

_Rin- "o.o Since when do you know how to speak Spanish, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha- "Don't ask questions, Rin. Just smile and wave goodbye."_

_Rin- (shrugs) (smiles and waves goodbye) "Byeness!"_

…**review time:)**


End file.
